Why Apollo Should NOT Be Trusted With Magic
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Nico becomes a music box, and the Seven are...quite caring about that. Confusion ensues- how does Nico know Ariana Grande, and does he know Billie Joe is gay!


Apollo grinned gleefully. Oh, this was going to be so fun! Clapping his hands in an excited kid like manner, he cast the spell.

* * *

Nico awoke to the faint sound of _Afraid_ by _The Neighbourhood_. Who was playing that song in the morning?

Hitting the snooze button of his alarm repeatedly hoping it would stop the song, Nico sat up. The song didn't stop, the volume merely increased the more conscious he got. _What the hell?_

Looking under his bed for any strange contraption, Nico sighed. He scrounged his entire queen-size bed feeling for any lumps and tried to break it. He opened his closets, looked every where from his sock drawers to his hat holders, checked the ceilings, the roof and even the toilet. He considered calling Percy to fix it incase the Stolls had put a radio down his toilet again... but then something told him it wasn't the Stolls, nor it was about the toilet.

The sound was coming from _him._

He put a hand above his chest, and felt the thump of his heart,thankfully. Then a strange buzzy feeling - like he had put his hand over a speaker - vibrated. Nico distinctly remembered eating pasta for dinner and not a radio or any musical contrivance as such.

* * *

It was wildfire of a news in the Camp. It started from Percy, who had gone to call the Son of Hades for a practise session. A few minutes later, he had stumbled out looking very pale and confused, and promptly passed out in the hands of a Son of Jupiter, muttering about Nico and music. Panicking, he had taken Percy to the infirmary, where Annabeth had been called to and Piper had accompanied her.

Once Percy had gained consciousness, they all had demanded what had happened in there, and if Nico had decided to strangle anyone who enters his Cabin.

Percy croaked out that Nico had become a music player that changed to its will.

Everyone blinked. Annabeth faked a casual laugh that Percy had hit his head too hard and was just babbling, and she would get going to the Hades Cabin immediately to see what was happening. Piper had retorted that Annabeth didn't have to "hit her head too hard as well" and definitely didn't have to "babble" like Percy did, but Annabeth waved it off and marched out of the room.

* * *

"I'm serious,and _no,Piper,I didn't hit my head!_ " Annabeth exclaimed."I honestly heard songs from _inside_ of him. I even put my head close to his bod. I swear I heard music inside him."

Will snorted, and glanced at Percy. "What'd you hear, Percy?"

" _Apologise_ by _One Republic_. I didn't know Nico was into modern music. I swear if he's into _Billie Joe_ from _Greenday_ I will absolutely marry him-"

Will squealed. "He's _so_ gay, I would die. Did you hear his latest single?"

"Man, I would become gay for him. Damn-"

"Perce, foc _us!_ Why would he sing Apologise?!" Jason exclaimed. "Did you prank him with the Stolls again? I will end you, Jackson-"

"You asked the right question but you two are being seaweed brains as usual. Annie-" Called Piper.

"-I heard the same song."

"So he's stuck on the same song. I was hoping to hear some _Taylor Swift_ if he could change stations..."Piper sighed. "Anyway. We can take him to Chiron, then to the Hecate Cabin. Maybe they can get rid of it."

"Who dares to enter and come back alive, with Nico in a Hades rage?" Jason asked.

All eyes turned to Will.

"Uh...guys? Are we planning on murdering an innocent medic here?" He laughed nervously.

* * *

 _Close your eyes, I know what you see  
_

Will stopped his knuckles from rapping on the door's surface. The voice was so soothing, so loving, and it made him think of home.

 _Darkness is high and you're in ten feet deep_

It reminded him of the times his mother would hold him close to her bosom when there was a thunderstorm, and whisper sweet words into his ear.

 _But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep_

Who was this amazing singer? So feminine, and gentle it sounded.

 _And you know I will be right here to tell you to breathe..._

Curiosity taking the better of him, he pushed the door open slowly, eager to hear more of this amazing singer. Maybe she was a daughter of Apollo. Sadly, the door creaked, causing the Son of Hades to jump, and statics and buzzes filled the room like changing a radio station. For a moment, confusion lingered as in _what are you doing here?_ and their eyes locked, continued by a rapidly spreading blush on the Italian's face.

Then it flipped to a very embarrassing _Ariana Grande_ song.

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

The tips of Will's ears burned. The songs did change after all, was this song channeling Nico's emotions or just changing randomly? He really hoped it was Nico's emotions, because the moment right now was awkward and Will loved every moment of it.

 _Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment  
_

His eyes glanced over at the pale boy again. He was redder than ever, fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt, nestled among the blankets like a burrito. When he looked up at Will, Will smirked, egging on the boy's anger. Nico tried for a scowl that meant _go away and stop bothering me_ but it got lost along the way and was lured into a smile by Will's gaze. He let out a soft growl which could easily pass as one of the most hottest things us fangirls could imagine, so we shall try not to make this piece of fiction M rated if we value or sanity. We are not Nico's Maenads.

The growl went straight into Will's head. Who knew such a thing could turn him on?

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin,_

This song was definitely not helping the mood. Will's little friend threatened to rise for the first time in his life.

 _Oh, my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

"ALRIGHT, TIME OUT, YOU BOTH!" Jason stomped into the room. "Will, get out and stop making bedroom eyes at my little brother."

"Perce, the gag."

"Called Chiron?"

"Yup,he's has the gag."

"Leo's bringing it."

"Piper, do you have the recorder?"

An array of questions were exchanged between the Seven demigods who had stampeded into the Hades Cabin. At their sudden intrusion, more static and buzzes were issued, continued by a mangled _It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peanut butter jelly time!_ recital, until everyone had cracked up, told each other to gt serious, and had laughed again.

Nico's eyes traced around Percy's figure.

 _Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend!_

Percy jumped, blush blossomed on Nico's face, and he desperately tried to silence himself by closing his ears, clamping his hand over his mouth and suffocating himself with his pillow. Nothing could stop the inevitable embarrassment.

 _No way, no way, I think you need a new one!_

"Nico..." Annabeth said kindly."...Listen to me-"

 _Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend!_

Nico quickly covered his eyes,then grabbing a pillow and stuffing his face in it. After a few awkward moments, Percy glanced at Annabeth.

"Should a guy not sing Avril's songs?! Why are you guys against Nico singing-"

Piper charmspoke. "Perseus Jackson. Shut up."

"Shutting up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

 _I will rise, I will shine, chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _la-la-la,la-la-la,la-la-la-la-la-laaaaaa_

Nico's head moved slow enough for Piper and Annabeth to catch his direction. He had been looking at Jason. Jason looked stupified,

"I'm not Pocahontas!"

"Dude, is that seriously what goes on your head _every_ time you see Jason?!" Leo asked, slapping Nico's back. Nico groaned and buried his head into the pillow again.

"Why can't I be Pocahontas?" Groaned Percy, drawing attention from everyone. Jason reacted just in time-

"Nico, don't-"

 _Under the sea, UNDER THE SEA_

 _Darling it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

Jason stuffed the pillow back onto Nico's face again, effectively stopping the song. He turned around slowly, face aghast for his dear cousin, as everyone's mind came to the same conclusion.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Time for Plan Pringle Gummy Bear."

"I thought we were naming that Plan Bunny Braid Rainbow." Quipped Leo. Piper knocked him out with charmspeak.

"Commence plan, Team," Jason said, ignoring Leo. "We're having a dance party."


End file.
